


Chuka Iidako

by yoshiyuki



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyuki/pseuds/yoshiyuki
Summary: Side dish. Can be used in bento and sushi. Product of Japan.





	Chuka Iidako

It was night and the sea was dark, only lighting up from the occasional lighting bolt slicing through the gloom in the distance. Despite the impending storm, the skies were still clear where Atsushi stood on the deck of the ship, staring at the infinite number of stars in the night sky.

The only reason why Atsushi was awake and out here was because it was his turn to make rounds at night. With this view and the cool sea breeze though, he didn’t really mind. Though there was one thing that would make things perfect. Alcohol. Too bad that was forbidden while he was on patrol.

Turning away with a wistful sigh, Atsushi continued his sober trudge with a hand on the ship’s railings. The sound of the wind and distant rumbling was punctuated by the thumping of his combat boots on deck. It felt weird, wearing boots with flat soles. Atsushi couldn’t put a finger on why he thought it was odd though.

The soft thumping turned into jarring clomping as Atsushi descended the steel staircase, heading towards the ship’s store. He thought he heard a noise coming out from the ventilation cowl when he passed it earlier. Considering that no one should be out and about, it was strange. But it could just be the rats scurrying around.

Unlatching the storeroom door with a clang and an ear-piercing scrape, Atsushi indeed found a rat in the storeroom. In fact, it was conveniently lying on the ground right by the entrance. A jolt of discomfort ran through Atsushi and he tugged at the collar of his uniform. Was it dead?

Atsushi nudged the rat with the tip of his boot. It jumped. Atsushi jumped. It squeaked in terror when it saw Atsushi, but Atsushi caught himself before he could make a sound. As the rat scrambled to its feet and attempted to run away, Atsushi darted towards it, trying to catch it. Even if it was just one rodent, it would be one less pest getting into their food.

As Atsushi ran after the rat, the door slowly swung close and snapped shut behind him. Preoccupied with chasing the rodent, Atsushi barely paid any notice as he swerved between the bolted shelves, trying to corner the rat until he lost sight of it. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Atsushi smacked his fist on a shelf as he dabbed at his face with his sleeve. Running around in this enclosed space had him work up a sweat. Oddly enough, though, it wasn’t as warm as Atsushi expected it to be.

Frowning, Atsushi paced around the storeroom and found an open porthole in a corner. Alarm gripped him. If someone sneaked onto the ship on his watch, he’d be in so much trouble. A loud bang in the direction of the door shoved Atsushi into action and he dashed towards the noise. Upon arrival at the door, however, there was nothing suspicious in sight.

Atsushi’s brows furrowed deeper. Perhaps he should report this before someone else finds out about a possible intruder. Closing his fist over the door handle, Atsushi cranked it down and was met with another problem. It wouldn’t open.

Panic tightening his chest, Atsushi tugged harder at the door, trying to shake the immovable barrier with his futile attempts. How did this happen? It wasn’t supposed to be locked. Atsushi stepped back and began to kick around the door knob, hoping that the force would break it down. This was tiring though.

A hand on his waist, Atsushi took a break, panting as he glared at the door. Pulling himself together, Atsushi was about to resume when he felt something snake around his ankle and tighten. Before he knew it, Atsushi felt himself collapse to the floor, watching his peaked cap fall off his head and shelves fly past him as he got dragged across the floor. Atsushi flew into a frenzy. Trying to sit up, he reached for whatever held onto his ankle but he couldn’t quite get a hold on it.

All of a sudden, there was a change in direction and, unprepared for it, Atsushi’s hip rammed into the steel frame of a shelf. Crying out, Atsushi found his senses numbed by the excruciating pain that exploded from his hip and by the time he recovered, he found himself held aloft in someone’s clutches.

Trying to move, Atsushi found himself restrained and suspended. His arms were being kept wide open by red appendages that coiled around his wrists and forearms as they gleamed in the moonlight streaming in from the open porthole. Looking down, the same appendages were snaking up his legs as two more undid his belt with surprising skill. Shocked and confused, Atsushi struggled and tried to resist, pulling at his restraints, but pressure was applied to his bruise, making him groan in pain and distracting him from his attempts.

As he recovered, Atsushi felt his slacks come off and the cool air hit his skin. Before he could kick his way free though, the red appendages came back, warming his skin wherever they touched. With direct skin contact, Atsushi now knew that the appendages had suckers under them, like tentacles from a squid or an octopus. His bewilderment at being stripped naked by a cephalopod was quickly driven away as the tentacles crept up his thighs, sucking on his tender skin like kisses from a lover.

Unusual as it was, Atsushi found himself aroused. It didn’t help that more tentacles were working their way around his suspended torso, unbuttoning his fatigues and exposing his body to the chilly draft. Atsushi’s breathing turned shallow and his vision grew unfocused as he felt his body warm up despite the cold, his growing libido providing the heat for him.

Out of nowhere, the familiar sensation of hands and arms wrapped around Atsushi, shifting his body onto a softer, more comfortable surface. He felt someone bury their head into his shoulder, their warm breath creating moisture against his already sweaty skin. There was a low chuckle against his ear, one that Atsushi knew well.

“Hisashi?” managed Atsushi, his voice breathless from arousal. Lying snug in his new location, Atsushi squirmed in the embrace, yearning to find that familiar face.

“You’re hard?” came the retort as Hisashi’s face came into view.

Putting his hands on either side of Hisashi, Atsushi pulled his long-time associate into a kiss, satisfying his craving for one as the tentacles wrapped around his body, sucking at his skin. Yet, all too soon, Imai pulled away, clicking his tongue as he did. Atsushi whined softly, arching his back. Hisashi’s embrace then disappeared too, leaving only the tentacles working Atsushi’s body.

Atsushi couldn’t help but wonder about how it came to this. It didn’t quite make sense but all rational thought was cast to the wind as the tentacles intensified their assault. Atsushi felt one slip under the sides of his small, black briefs while another wriggled under his fly, going straight for his rock-hard erection. As the tentacle coiled around his penis, Atsushi felt two more snake across his torso, rubbing against his sensitive nipples as the suckers teased him.

Unable to contain himself, Atsushi moaned and he heard Hisashi mutter from the side, “I’ve been waiting for this.” At those words, joy surged through Atsushi, turning him on even more.

Atsushi arched his back again, striving for more stimulation and he was rewarded with a sucker landing on the tip of his erection. He gasped and moaned. The suction was unlike anything he had ever experienced, making Atsushi jerk his hips with each small pulse. Atsushi felt his chest heaving as his heartbeat raced and his body yearned for more.

As if responding to his desires, Atsushi felt himself get turned over and he lay face down, humping against whatever was below him to try and satisfy himself. Tingling sensations ran down his spine as he masturbated and moaned, burying his face in the soft surface. The tentacles continued to aid Atsushi, caressing his body as they coiled around him, squeezing and sucking at the appropriate places.

Another tentacle began to slither along his sacral region, approaching his butt crack. Atsushi curled his body, his groin warming in anticipation as the appendage slid in between his buttocks. The tentacle continued its journey down south, and Atsushi writhed and moaned from the sensation of each of the suckers travelling over his anus, sucking and releasing as they passed. Shivers rippled through his body, accentuated by the tentacle coiling around his scrotum, kneading and massaging him gently.

Atsushi felt his mind go blank for a moment, overwhelmed by everything the tentacles were simultaneously doing to his body. He felt his insides melt, as if he was turning into nothing more than a puddle of pure ecstasy as his body gave in. Arms and legs relaxing, he felt his limbs move in accordance to the tentacles’ will, making him touch himself even as the tentacles continued to build on the pent up lust in Atsushi.

“Get up,’ a gruff voice ordered. It was Hisashi.

“Hisashi…” Atsushi keened, thirsting for him.

“I said get up,” Hisashi repeated. “We need to leave in an hour.”

“Huh?” Atsushi cracked his eyes open, his mind hazy.

The blanket flew off Atsushi’s body and again, the cold hit his skin. “Acchan, you need to- You’re kidding me right?”

“What?” Atsushi croaked. He was curled up in bed, lying on his side, wearing nothing but his pre-cum soaked black briefs. He felt frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

“For fuck’s sake, I thought you were having some nightmare or something but it was a wet dream?” Hisashi huffed.

Atsushi whined and leapt forward, clinging to Hisashi’s hips. “Take responsibility!” he demanded.

“What!?”

“It’s all your fault! Take responsibility!” Atsushi repeated, tugging at Hisashi’s cotton joggers.

“Oy! I just washed up! Don’t drag me into this!” Hisashi yelled back.

“You were going to fuck me!” Atsushi whined. “How dare you wake me up!”

“Huh!? What kind of-!”

Atsushi dragged Hisashi into his single bed, continuing his attempts to remove Hisashi’s pants as he did. “You got me this hard, you’ll take responsibility!” Atsushi insisted, muttering angrily to himself.

“What kind of dream were you having, you perverted Neko!?” Hisashi snapped. “And what ‘responsibility’ are you talking about!? I did nothing!”

“You know what you did,” Atsushi growled as he glared up at a confused Hisashi. “Ah-ha!” he exclaimed triumphantly. The pants were off.

Immediately, Atsushi began licking and sucking on Hisashi’s flaccid member, massaging his own erection as he did. Hisashi swore as he felt warmth flood to his groin, getting him hard despite his reluctance for morning sex. Giving up, Hisashi dropped his head back onto the pillow, letting Atsushi do his thing.

Noticing Hisashi’s lack of involvement irritated Atsushi though. Determined to get him interested, Atsushi paused his sucking, instead digging his tongue into Hisashi’s frenulum as he licked upwards, back to Hisashi’s tip where he lingered with gentle sucking.

Atsushi’s deeds had their intended effect, making Hisashi moan and jerk his hips. Hisashi was not expecting that. He thought Atsushi would’ve been satisfied with simply fulfilling himself but now- Hisashi lost his train of thought again as Atsushi switched from sucking to licking and kissing him.

Happy that he now had Hisashi interested, Atsushi began to prepare himself, quickly coating his fingers in his saliva before sticking them into himself. Having Hisashi do it for him would have been much more gratifying but whatever. This time around, Hisashi wasn’t very willing to begin with, after all.

The gusset of his briefs pushed aside, Atsushi’s erection was in full view as he climbed over Hisashi, positioning himself for penetration. On his knees, Atsushi looked at Hisashi lying before him, his bleached blonde mane of hair on the pillow framing his seemingly expressionless face.

With lusty half lidded eyes, Atsushi asked, “May I?”

“If you’re getting me this hard only to stop now, I’ll kill you.”

That made Atsushi laugh. Reaching a hand out to Hisashi, he requested, “Hold me steady.”

Grunting, Hisashi pushed himself up and took Atsushi’s hand as his other arm curled around Atsushi’s waist, holding him close. Resting his chin on Atsushi, Hisashi looked up at him and mumbled, “Hurry up, we’re going to be late at this rate.”

Atsushi’s lips twitched into a smile and he sank down onto Hisashi. Feeling Hisashi’s erection stretch his entrance and push in, Atsushi’s head slowly tilted back, his eyes losing focus as he finally felt the pleasure of having Hisashi in him.

As Atsushi began to rock his hips while moaning, Hisashi pressed his lips to Atsushi’s neck, trailing kisses and nips from his jaw to his collarbone, careful not to leave any marks. Atsushi wrapped his arms around Hisashi, burying his fingers into Hisashi’s hair with one hand. As Atsushi’s fists tightened, Hisashi growled softly, and shifted lower, moving to tease Atsushi’s nipples.

Moaning with renewed passion, Atsushi felt the heat rise to his cheeks, a giddy smile taking its place on his face as he felt himself turn to mush in Hisahi’s arms. Noticing Atsushi’s body relaxing, Hisashi took over, pushing Atsushi onto the bed for better leverage.

Atsushi moaned for Hisashi, relishing his advances. Putting a hand around Hisashi’s neck, Atsushi pulled him down and kissed him fervently and Hisashi returned the affection. As their tongues met, Hisashi felt another rush of warmth in him, spurring him to thrust harder and deeper. Atsushi began to cry out, his sounds muffled by their kisses. Thank goodness for that because they both knew how hotels had notoriously thin walls. But, then again, their neighbours probably heard Atsushi’s earlier outburst already.

Breathing hard, Hisashi kept up with his strokes, letting the friction between them heighten his pleasure and Atsushi’s until they hit their limit. Hisashi himself moaned as he came in Atsushi. Panting, he broke their kiss and buried his face in the crook of Atsushi’s neck, feeling the cut ends of his short hair brush against his face as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t notice it earlier, but Atsushi’s hands were now gripping the sheets under them, nails scraping against the fabric as he came. Thank god that wasn’t his back.

 

\--

 

“Some days I really hate sharing a room with you,” Hisashi muttered, pressing his index finger and thumb against his nose bridge.

“Only some days?” Atsushi asked, a smug smile on his face.

Hisashi glared at him, annoyed. The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival and the two men walked in.

“What the fuck was that dream about anyway?” Hisashi asked.

“Ah.” Atsushi pressed his lips together. “I think I was a soldier on a ship.”

“Pft, you? In the military?” Hisashi mocked.

Atsushi shrugged. “Dreams don’t necessarily make sense anyway, and I’ve worn military uniforms too, haven’t I?”

“That’s true,” Hisashi agreed.

“What else…” Atsushi paused, trying to recall his fading dream. “Ah, there was a rat in a storeroom.”

“Was that Yutaka?”

“How mean.” Atsushi laughed despite himself. “I don’t know about that but there were octopus tentacles.”

“À la The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Atsushi said without hesitation.

“What the hell,” Hisashi remarked.

“What?”

“How’d you even dream of such a thing?” Hisashi grimaced. “And what the hell do I have to do with that?”

Atsushi shrugged again. “I heard you say you’ve been waiting for this.”

“You probably heard me say that as I was  _ finally _ getting to sleep. Not fucking you or whatever it was,” Hisashi corrected. “Last night’s dinner was tiring enough without me having to drag you back because you fell asleep and didn’t want to wake up.”

Atsushi burst out laughing. “I’m sorry for being so tired then,” he apologised.

“Doesn’t sound very sincere coming from you,” Hisashi grumbled. “It’s not like you were even knocked out from drinking. You just refused to wake up.”

Still chuckling, Atsushi thought back to last night’s dinner. “Hm… I think the last thing I remember was… we were still at the sushi restaurant? And you were eating chuka iidako. Those tiny, whole baby octopuses seasoned red in those sauces-”

“Please don’t tell me that’s… what…”

“Oh-ho!” Atsushi slapped his fist against his palm in realisation. “That explains the colour and the tentacles!”

Hisashi glared at him, unimpressed by his enlightenment. “Remind me to never eat those in front of you again,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“I wonder how my brain made such a connection.”

“It’s because you’re a perverted Neko,” Hisashi retorted.

Atsushi simply beamed at him with his eyes crinkled. “Thank you!”

The elevator dinged again. They’ve arrived at the ground floor.

Hisashi sighed. “You’re incorrigible.”

The elevator doors opened to the rest of the band members waiting in the hotel lobby for Hisashi and Atsushi.

Atsushi waved at them as he beamed at Hisashi again. “And I appreciate your ‘tolerance’ for me,” he said, putting an arm around Hisashi and squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we know it was a dream, here are a few notes of how 'reality' affected the dream.
> 
> Dream: Atsushi falling to the ground and being dragged off by a tentacle  
> Reality: Atsushi fell asleep with his head propped up on an elbow but his elbow rolled off the table, thus the falling sensation. The dragging was him being pulled to the edge of a sofa seat so that he could be carried.
> 
> Dream: Atsushi hitting his hip against the shelf frame  
> Reality: Atsushi hitting his hip against a door frame thanks to Imai
> 
> Dream: Atsushi being restrained and suspended by his arms and legs  
> Reality: Imai had Hide help with carrying sound asleep Atsushi into the room by his arms and legs
> 
> Dream: Pain from pressure applied to Atsushi's bruise  
> Reality: Imai accidentally leaned his weight on Atsushi's bruise
> 
> Dream: Atsushi restrained and stripped by tentacles  
> Reality: Atsushi restrained and stripped by Imai because sleeping in your outside clothes is gross. But he didn't dressing Atsushi because he was being weird
> 
> Dream: Cold chilly sea breeze  
> Reality: Air conditioning
> 
> Dream: Sucking on Atsushi's thighs by tentacle suckers  
> Reality: Imai being a perv but getting to lazy to follow up
> 
> Dream: Atsushi being hugged by Imai and moved to a more comfortable area  
> Reality: Imai dragging Atsushi up and dumping him in his bed
> 
> After this I think it's pretty clear what was happening in reality ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> [For nursemchurt and Aplecraf from our BUCK-TICK Discord server ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]


End file.
